The instant invention relates generally to high technology warning devices, and more particularly to an electronic signal and alarm protection proximity device.
Numerous technology warning devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to specific various special purposes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.